The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Pennisetum, botanically known as Pennisetum alopecuroides and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘JS Jommenik’. ‘JS Jommenik’ was discovered as a branch (shoot) mutation in Pennisetum alopecuroides ‘Gelbstiel’ (unpatented) in summer 2007 in the nursery of the inventor in Buggenhout, Belgium.
‘JS Jommenik’ was first propagated through division in summer 2009 in summer 2007 in the nursery of the inventor in Buggenhout, Belgium. ‘JS Jommenik’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture and division in Buggenhout, Belgium.